guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} Congratulations --- -- (s)talkpage 09:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree. ---Jamster--- 09:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::What's this about? RT 10:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::User talk:LordBiro, bottom --- -- (s)talkpage 10:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Grats times 1000000, well done, even if you didn't want it. RT 10:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::/agree --Shadowcrest 15:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::About time. Lord Belar 22:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ditto. Congrats! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 00:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks everyone! It's only been really, really recently that I can actually get online and do things once again, so don't worry...I am back soon. Just remember that I have ''everything to catch up on, not just GuildWiki - I've been unplugged for so long now, I have people everywhere looking for me, to be honest. And RL can trump GWiki for importance, amazing as that sounds. :) (T/ ) 06:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, congrats and stuff. Welcome back too. 06:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks entropy! RT 06:20, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! The Entrooperz are no longer leaderless!--Gigathrash 06:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Everything > RL! If I didn't need to be alive to live, I would just give up on RL altogether and spend all my time working on other things. :Anyway, congrats (again) on your promotion, awesome to see you online again, and thanks a bunch for my own promotion. I'm slightly jaded by the position at the moment, all the good vandals have moved to the offical wiki... bah, but who needs an endless supply of gibberbots to ban anyway. (I do.) :Ah, but on that note, being a B-crat is fun, is it not? You get to promote and demote people at your whim! Well, perhaps not, but you do have the ability to do so. If only you had server access, don't even get me started on all the awesome things you can do with the localsettings.php file alone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I can change any of the MediaWiki messages. It's a start. :) Thanks though...I'll tell you one thing that we do need sysops to work on, is the large delete queue of usused and untagged images. Hehe. (T/ ) 07:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wonderful. I was looking at those images before; a lot of armor images, some rather nice ones... a good number of them probably should be used. I'll have to take a dig through that later on. With a small handful of Admins chipping away at that, it should be cleared up easily enough. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::About 22,000 unattributed immages left, if you want to know. 08:36, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Didn't realize there were that many images, period. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:14, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::There are probably close to 100,000 images total. But in actuality it might be higher than that. I dunno. 09:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Eh, I'll let you count them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) grats Entropy. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:24, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 00:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Grats and bye-bye-- (Talk) ( ) 00:49, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats (again) Since you've been upgraded to a bcrat, I figured an upgrade in your cards was in order, so have a new one! --Gigathrash 23:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright Template I have been trying diligently to fix the image copyright template for the past couple hours or so, and I think I have made a lot of progress. My current progress can be found here and my talk page is the guinea pig. Please I would appreciate any help on it, as I really believe this is working! A couple of kinks I'm still trying to work out are: #For some reason I have an open tag }} at the very end, and I can't quite figure it out. Its not a horribly big deal, but just looks un-neat. Found and fixed this. :D GG for me! #The template requires the person applying it to fill in the user name of the person who is receiving the template. This is no big deal, but I am fairly sure there is a way to do this where you don't have to put in the persons username. Something like root user page or something I recall it very vaguely, but I know it exists. Thanks to me finally finding RT's welcome template,(which ironically enough is saved on my mainpage -_- Rt seriously put that on your userpage somewhere :P) I found the BASEPAGENAME command I was looking for. By addding the user:user field, I was able to get the link to usercontributions/images to work properly, which is what I was trying to solve in the first place. Then I figured instead of having to list the images separately as depicted in *Image:image_name.jpg *Image:another_name.png ~~~~ I figured, why not have this included in the template. I utilized your lame template design to accomplish this. I would appreciate all code friendly users to help out with this! Thanks. -- Sk8 (T) 12:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Well I think that I have completed it! -- Sk8 (T) 12:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also a problem I am seeing with the original template is the use of Image copyright problem at the top of the template. This creates a section on the user talk page, AND if anyone clicks the edit button for that section, instead of editing the user's talk page, edits the template. -- Sk8 (T) 12:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well scratch that 2nd scratch off. BASEPAGENAME I thought worked, but if the user's name is more than 1 word, BASEPAGENAME does not fill in the _'s ... so it falls apart. So I had to put back in the Username field. -- Sk8 (T) 13:12, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Funny, isn't it, that by the time she logs on to see all this you'll be done? You're like one of those people who sits in Starbucks writing so people can watch him. 13:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::LMFAO cept I'm sitting at home in slippers and pj's and eating chicken fried rice. And I'm pretty much done with it for the time being. I couldn't resolve the basepagename issue, so I reverted back to having to fill in the user's name as the first field. I'm leaving it to more powerful wiki'coders at this point. I think it is a vast improvement on the current template, and I hope that my work will be used to fix the current. -- Sk8 (T) 13:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would be so happy with chicken fried rice about now. 13:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks to the help of Jioruji, Warwick, and anyone else involved, we have fixed all the problems. User_talk:Jioruji_Derako#Spam_test_:P & User:Isk8/Copyright -- Sk8 (T) 19:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can still claim credit because of LAME template! :D Gj anyways, that template needed a redo. (T/ ) 02:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wishlist How's that thing working at the moment? Not sure if you're active in-game lately or not. Anyway, I've got a r9 max-damage inscribable War Axe if you want it, I'll happily sell it for slightly more then I can get from the merchant (which comes out to about 500g total). I'm not selling it to anyone else anytime soon, so claim dibs on it and it's yours whenever you happen to log on (in a few days or months, whatever). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Haven't had time to really get back to the game yet...I just logged in few mins ago to open long overdue birthday presents. But I can get on whenever. Probably won't be seriously playing until I get current Wiki issues and some other RL stuff resolved first. :War Axe would be nice. All the people who have stuff, it has been waiting a long time since I am notoriously bad at logging in to claim. Hehe. (T/ ) 05:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I already unloaded my garbage. 05:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) About the whambulance on my talk please stop uploading Pokemon images; GW:SIGN to a lesser extent), I am going to ban you. You are not being a positive influence on the wiki by antagonizing others. Take some time to consider - what exactly are you accomplishing? Revenge? Spite? Satisfying your own ego? Why are you here if that's all you are going to do? Am I being skold at because I uploaded some Pokémon images? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 15:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC)